Je te défie
by IAmAlice9
Summary: Je parie que tu ne peux pas vivre sans Potter. Draco, remplit d'orgueil et de fierté, accepte ce pari, sans savoir que sa semaine va vite tourner au cauchemar.


Chapitre 1 :

En cette fin de dimanche après midi à Poudlard, l'humble Draco Malfoy débattait du cour de potion avec Blaise, son meilleur ami. Étant un Serpentard, et un Malfoy, qui plus est, il avait fini ses devoirs le vendredi même afin de pouvoir disposer de son week-end à sa guise. Ils s'étaient donc isolaient à la bibliothèque pour échapper à Pansy et avoir une conversation intelligente, et petit à petit, le sujet avait dérivé vers le cour de potion, où les deux Serpentard assuraient plutôt bien, surtout si l'on considérait le fait que Draco était le meilleur. Enfin, après tout, Draco était le meilleur en tout. Ce qui faisait de lui le meilleur élève de Poudlard, et non cette Miss-je-pense-tout-savoir de Granger. Mais lui donner l'illusion qu'elle l'était lui plaisait. La chute n'en serait plus que plus dure.

Il fut interrompu dans sa discussion par Potter qui passait devant sa table, un livre dans la main, pressé et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés, comme s'il avait passé ses mains dedans plusieurs fois. Son altesse le roi des Gryffondor devait encore faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute, comme toujours.

_ Alors comme ça Potty, tu sais lire ? Demanda t-il un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

Potter sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers lui. Il lui jeta son fameux regard noir et répondit :

_ Tiens, pour une fouine, tu parles plutôt bien, Malfoy.

_ Je te remercie, j'ai appris en écoutant ta dinde rousse jacasser.

Harry rougit violemment. Il sembla marmonnait quelque chose sur le fait que la sois disant dinde rousse n'était pas la mieux placé pour apprendre à quelqu'un à parler, mais répondit finalement :

_ Ce n'est pas ma Dinde.

_ Donc, tu admets que c'est une dinde.

Harry rougit encore plus violemment. Si Ron apprenait qu'il n'avait pas défendu Ginny, il se ferait enguirlander. Mais en même temps, Malfoy avait raison, elle n'était qu'une bécasse collée à son bras et qui ne voyait en lui qu'un sauveur. Malfoy, lui sourit d'un air sarcastique et étendit ses longues jambes devant lui. Les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, dans une attitude nonchalante, il contemplait l'effet qu'il avait sur Potter. Merlin, qu'il aimait le rendre mal à l'aise et le voir rougir. C'était même son occupation préférée. Encore mieux que terroriser les petits Poufsouffles.

Finalement, Potter parti sans rien ajouter. Draco se réinstalla correctement et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa conversation avec Blaise, quand il remarqua le regard narquois que celui-ci lui lançait.

_ Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

_ Je parie que tu ne peux pas vivre sans Potter.

Draco faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément et il toussa de manière très peu distinguée, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que d'agrandir le sourire du brun. Il se redressa sur sa chaise pour se donner plus de consistance et de sa voix la plus glaciale, dit :

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Je parie que tu ne peux pas vivre sans Potter.

Nom de Merlin, il répétait en plus. Traître à sa race ! Ami infâme et indigne ! Faux frère !

_ Blaise, tu ne voudrais pas être la victime d'un homicide, rassure moi.

_ Pas le moins du monde.

_ Alors garde tes idées ridicules pour toi-même. Surtout si elle concerne Potter. Je t'interdis même de penser à Potter.

_ Non, en fait je parie que tu ne veux pas vivre sans Potter.

_ Blaise, dit Draco les dents serrés, tu es mon ami - je nierais l'avoir dit - alors cesse de dire de telles âneries. De plus, je peux très bien me passer de Potter, ta théorie n'est donc pas fondée.

_ Je te défie de l'ignorer pendant toute la semaine qui va suivre dans ce cas.

Draco s'étouffa pour la deuxième fois avec sa salive. Blaise avait-il disjoncté ? Était-il bon pour Saint Mangouste ? Un seul regard lui permit d'affirmer que non, il était sérieux. Vivre sans Potter une semaine ? Bien sur qu'il pourrait le faire. Après tout, Potter n'était que son ennemi, et il le détestait. Mais cela voudrait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus faire de remarque à Saint Potty. Il ne pourrait plus observer ses yeux s'obscurcir, ni ses joues rougir quand il était gêné ou énervé. Il n'aurait plus le droit de voir se tique nerveux qu'avait Potter quand il réfléchissait à une répartie, à savoir se morde la lèvre inférieure. Ces joutes lui faisaient toujours du bien, il se sentait toujours mieux après une petite conversation avec Potter. Potter avait ce don, celui lui donner l'énergie et le courage suffisant de se surpasser pour prouver qu'il était le meilleur. Pour lui prouver qu'il était digne d'être sa Némésis, à défaut d'être son ami. Pas qu'il ait envie d'être ami avec Potter, loin de là même !

_ Et pourquoi Diable ferais-je ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

_ Parce que en prime, si tu y arrives, je te débarrasserai de Pansy pendant toute la semaine suivante.

Son argument fit tout de suite mouche. Une semaine entière sans la sangsue collée à son bras semblait bien trop beau. Cela dit, pour accéder à ces vacances, Draco devrait se passer de son passe temps favoris, et même si le jeu en valait la chandelle, il n'était pas sur de vouloir abandonner Potter.

_ Sauf si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, évidemment. Mais dans ce cas cela voudrait dire que tu es dépendant. Une première, pour un Malfoy.

Trop, c'était trop.

_ J'accepte.

Les yeux de Blaise s'agrandirent, à croire qu'il pensait que Draco refuserait. Mais son sourire machiavélique revient dans la seconde.

_ Ce qui voudrait dire que pendant une semaine, tu ne parleras pas à Potter, tu ne parleras pas de lui, et tu ne le regarderas pas. Sinon tu as perdu, et dans ce cas, tu me devras une faveur.

_ Je relève ton défis. Répondit néanmoins Malfoy, sur de lui.

Après tout, une semaine sans Saint Potter ne semblait pas si dur. Ça ressemblait même à des vacances prolongées. Et puis, il le détestait de toute façon. Finalement, Draco allait passer deux semaines de rêve. Après une poignée de main échangée entre les deux Serpentard, Draco rassembla ses affaires et se leva.

_ Bon, tu viens ? Demanda t-il au brun.

_ Non, pars devant, j'ai encore une recherche à faire sur un sors. Ça ne prendra qu'une minute, je te rejoins dans la salle commune.

Draco partit donc tout seul en direction de la porte. Au fond de la bibliothèque, il pouvait voir le Gryffondor, avachis sur sa chaise, les mains plongées dans les cheveux, en train de lire un livre. Un rayon de soleil qui passait par la fenêtre juste à côté de lui, éclairait son visage et donné un côté satiné à sa peau. Ses lèvres semblaient plus rouge que d'habitude, il devait se les être mordu, encore une fois. Il était étrangement seul, pour une fois, la sang-de-bourbe et la belette n'était pas avec lui. C'était sans doute mieux, Potter méritait mieux. Draco poussa la porte et Potter releva la tête à se moment. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de du brun. Acier contre émeraude. Le blond fut un instant éblouie par le regard de sa Némésis. Ses yeux étaient plissés à cause de la lumière trop forte, et la couleur verte n'en semblait que plus rayonnante. Ses yeux avait toujours captivé le Serpentard. Ils étaient tellement profonds, et exprimaient tellement de sentiments, que parfois Draco avait l'impression de se noyer dedans. Puis la porte se ferma, et Potter disparu. Le Prince des Serpentard respira un grand coup, et parti vers la salle commune des Serpentard, son royaume. Sans penser à demain.


End file.
